Orgrimmar
|government=Tribal chiefdom |ruler=Thrall }} Orgrimmar is the capital city of the orcs. Found at the northern edge of Durotar, the imposing city is home to the orcish Warchief, Thrall. As with all capital cities, it has a bank, class and profession trainers and an auction house. People and culture Although orcs comprise the majority of the city’s inhabitants, there is a strong troll presence here as well, primarily in the Valley of Spirits. The simple, rustic architecture of the orcs is used to maximum effect, creating a network of wooden towers and mud-hut style structures. Although Thrall’s “new Horde” turns away from demonic influence and the brutish aggression that it was once known for, some remnants of the Horde’s darker days linger. It is rumored that the Burning Blade steadily infiltrates Orgrimmar via underground tunnels beneath the city, in the Cleft of Shadows, a dark cavern where warlocks and rogues dwell. Geography Orgrimmar is located in the far north of Durotar, at the foothills of the mountain range that separates Durotar from Azshara. Several valleys have been dug out from the mountain and provide a way of naturally dissecting the city into various zones, including the Valley of Spirits, Valley of Strength, Valley of Wisdom, and the Valley of Honor. Several specialty shops are found in the Drag, a dark pathway that leads from the Valley of Strength to the Valley of Honor. Valleys The majority of Orgrimmar is divided into “valleys” that function like the neighborhoods in an Alliance city. The city is divided into natural valleys and shaped around the curving terrain of northern Durotar. The central valley is usually considered the economic heart of the region. This area is teeming with all sorts of activity, due to the proximity of both the auction house, bank, city inn and flight master. * Valley of Strength (area immediately beyond the city entrance) ** Hall of Legends (PvP rewards barracks) * The Drag (northeast from the Valley of Strength) * Valley of Honor (northeast from the Drag) ** Ring of Valor (Unusable PvP ring) ** Hall of the Brave (Warrior guild) * Cleft of Shadow (Rogue guild, west from the Drag) ** Ragefire Chasm (a low-level dungeon) * Valley of Wisdom (northwest from the Drag) ** Grommash Hold (Shaman guild, also Thrall's fortress) * Valley of Spirits (west from the Valley of Strength, mage and priest guilds) Notable characters From his throne in the Valley of Wisdom, Warchief Thrall currently rules with the continuing support of the elder far seer Zor Lonetree and the Darkspear hero Vol'jin. Together they form a wise and noble leadership, hopefully capable of guiding the Horde in the upcoming conflicts with opposing factions such as the Alliance, Scourge and Burning Legion. While regarding the latter two as nothing but vile enemies, which they are, Thrall is attempting to repair the Horde's relationship with the Alliance. However, animosity between these factions remain. The continued aggression of the Kul'Tiras forces from their base in Tiragarde have clearly indicated not everyone is keen on pursuing peace. Quests : ''See also: Orgrimmar questing guide Points of interest * The Bank is in the middle of the Valley of Strength. * The Auction House is placed along the eastern edge of the Valley of Strength, right near the bank and the wind rider master. * The Wind Rider Master stands in the tower located in the Valley of Strength, just north of the bank. * The City Hall is in a building on the western side of the Valley of Strength. * The Officers' Lounge is situated on the precipice overlooking the Valley of Strength just east from the Valley of Spirits. * There is one mailbox outside the Orgrimmar bank, and one in the Drag by the entrance to the Valley of Honor. Travel connections Flight ; Thunder Bluff ; Bloodvenom Post ; Valormok ; Splintertree Post ; The Crossroads ; Brackenwall Village ; Everlook ; Gadgetzan Zeppelin ; The Undercity ; Grom'gol Base Camp Notes * Rashona Straglash has the Orgrimmar repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-orcish Horde players to obtain the right to ride wolves. * Vehena has the Darkspear repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-troll Horde players to obtain the right to ride raptors. * If you have a keen eye you can spot a Troll Roof Stalker on the roof above Boomstick Imports. pl: es:Orgrimmar Category:Orgrimmar Category:Orc territories